chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas Adams
Thomas Adams is the son of the late Eve Adams, the woman responsible for the return from the dead of many canon characters. He is an evolved human with the ability of Musical Empathy. Please note: to see the picture from the link to the right, you need to click on the link it refers you to on the page or backspace everything after the .jpg. The problem is being worked on. Character History Arc 1, Hunted Thomas's first appearance was at his school in Virginia when he was rescued by his mother Eve and her animated creatures (Rocky the dog (granite from Pike's Peak, Colorado), Genie the iPhone (an iPhone) and Blue Streak the car (blue Nissan Qashqai). He was embarrassed when is mother burst into his classroom as he did not yet know of the threat of Building 26. Both he and his mother knew of their powers at this point. He soon understood her urgency when they got out of the classroom and were approached by a small group of sinister looking men in white clothes, claiming to be psychiatric''' '''nurses. They had convinced the school's receptionist who was with them that the woman claiming to be Thomas' mother was in fact an escaped patient of theirs. When Eve and Thomas began running, they soon ditched this excuse and gave chase, with guns and tasers. The two were able to escape due to the excellent timing of Rocky leaping at the men and knocking them over. Outside, they all got into Blue Streak who immediately drove them away, telling them that the men would not be able to follow immediately as he had slashed the tyres of their vehicle. Thomas went on the run with his mother around the country, warning and gathering all their evolved human friends, who were mainly (if not all) minor/recurring canons that Eve had brought back to life. They tried to contact friends of Eve whom she had met earlier. When one eventually answered, it was a girl who had borrowed the power to teleport, which came in handy later when the group had to be teleported to a hideout. After a few nights at the hideout, he and many other fugitives including Eve travelled to Ireland to hide. Once in Ireland, they heard about a murder a while back about a man in a pub who was carred to a crisp. Thomas tried to persuade Eve with her reanimated friend that she couldn't bring back everyone. Just then, another reanimated friend walked in and she told them she was the killer. After a short argument and a conversation, the group made peace with this. After the resurrection of the victim, Thomas remained in Ireland whilst his mother and her friends went back to help. Thomas' next and last appearance in Arc 1 was after Building 26 was shut down when he returned to America to find his mother had been shot dead by Building 26 when she was trying to help her friends. He became emotional but mute and retreated from the world after her funeral, not communicating with anyone. Arc 2, Revenge VS Redemption ''Work in Progress '' Evolved Human Abilities "Musical Empathy, also called Music/Song Empathy is the ability to empathically gain superhuman abilities based on the types of music one hears. One with this ability could gain the ability Entrancing Dance just by listening to dance music or the ability to generate sonic booms by listening to hard rock. The ability may be somehow related to the type of music (like heavy metal giving the power Feral Mind and Feral Call, or upbeat songs giving the power of superspeed), or simply manifested because of that type of music (forcefields from classical music, Invisibility from love songs, etc.)."Activating Evolution Wiki Thomas' power allows him to temporarily gain one ability at a time from the type of music he hears. It has not yet been shown whether it is just the genre that decides which ability he gains, or particular rhythms or particular lyrics. All that has been shown so far is that he can get terrakinesis from rock music. It is not known what other abilities he can gain from other music. When the music ends, the power is lost. Category:Characters